Butler birthday surprise
by 3bola4lyfe
Summary: CHAPTER 1 SO BASICALLY HERE ARE SOME MAIN INFORMATION YOU SHOULD KNOW. You are the heir to the ( your last name ) family. You live in a big mansion with the usual things: butlers, maids, etc. You are homeschooled and don't really go out that much. Well past the gate for that matter. You are really short for your age and you have really long hair. Though you na


**CHAPTER 1**

SO BASICALLY HERE ARE SOME MAIN INFORMATION YOU SHOULD KNOW.

You are the heir to the ( your last name ) family. You live in a big mansion with the usual things: butlers, maids, etc. You are homeschooled and don't really go out that much. Well past the gate for that matter. You are really short for your age and you have really long hair. Though you nave many maids and butlers you have one personal maid and occasionally one personal butler. You never really have time with your parents because they're either too busy with work or away on business, so you play by yourself. Since you don't really see your family that much they make it up to you by getting you what ever you want. For example when you were five you got every doll known to man, when you were 10 you got a dirt bike, and on your birthdays you get the BIGGEST cake ever. But the thing is that you don't have friends the only kids around your age that visits the house are your cousins. You only have the butlers and maids as friends most of the time.

Today is your 15th birthday! You're sound asleep when you hear a faint voice saying, " Wake up, mistress." You slowly open your eyes as you realize that your personal butler woke you up today rather then your usual personal maid. " What happened to May-rin?", you ask.

[ **May-rin** is your personal maid. She is 5'2. May-rin has been your loyal personal maid for many years. She was born into being a maid at the (your last name) house hold.]

The personal butler response,"May-rin is out sick today. Sorry for the inconvenience. *bows* You get up and sit on the edge of your bed as personal butler prepares and changes your clothes. He gets you ready and escorts you to the dining room. "Sebastian, what's today?"

"Why mistress, today is your birthday!"

[ **Sebastian** is your personal butler. He only serves you when May-rin is out sick. He is 6'3 and joined the (your last name) family house hold when you were three]

 **CHAPTER 2**

After studies, lunch, and business work it's around dinner time. Your personal butler escorts you to the dining room. As he opens the dining Room door you hear "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" You see your family members, all the servants, and a HUGE cake. After all the conversations, dancing, cake, and presents everybody left. Sebastian escorts you to your bed room after a shower and brushing your teeth. He changes your clothes to your usual big shirt pajamas. "So how was your birthday my mistress?" " It was okay, just like all my other birthdays." "What's wrong mistress?" "Can I ask you for a favor?" "Anything mistress, I am here to serve." Flustered,looking down you ask, "C-ca-can you... Grasp...my chest?" "Your chest?!" Sebastian exclaims. *Sebastian's face turns red* I can't poss-" "THIS IS AN ORDER"*you grab Sebastian's hand and lay it on your chest* "EXSUSE ME MY MISTRESS!", Sebastian exclaims in surprise and embarrassment. * Sebastian yanks his hand back and storms out of the room* *You go to bed* [You never really go out, you don't have any friends, and your maids and butlers are the only ones there that hang with you like friends. So just like you've seen In movies you have to pick a guy to be your boyfriend, and you picked Sebastian.]

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sebastian's p.o.v:** (OMG I just, WHAT JUST HAPPENED! That was the first time that I have touched a breast!) *As you wonder what you should do about this situation you look down and see a...well a boner* "UUUUUHHHHHHHHH... I have to deal with this" * you go to the restroom to deal with that problem in your pants*

 **A couple days later**

Okay let's check up on May-rin. *knock knock* "I'm coming in. Are you feeling okay May-rin" "I'm afraid not *cough cough*", May-rin replies. " Do you need anything or any help?" "Oh, no I'm fine Sebastian." "Well I hope you get better soon.", you say with a big smile. "I'll try.", May-rin replies with a small grin in return. *You exit May-rin's room* "Well time to wake up the mistress." * You head toward the mistress's bedroom* "My mistress, it's time to get up. It's a bright and beautiful day today." *(your name) groans* "Now come on, chop chop, we have work to do." *You dress the mistress but as you get to the shirt* "Are you okay Sebastian? Your face is bright red." *You snap out of your gaze and clear your throat * "Oh, I'm fine your highness. Nothing you have to worry about, but thank you for your consideration." *You continue to dress Mrs. (your name)* "Now let's fix you up and get on with breakfast and some work." *You serve Mrs.(your name) breakfast and begin with studies/family work*"Now mistress, let's review on the waltz 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. "Ouch! Come on mistress ? it's step by step not step on my foot." "Sorry Sebastian." (Your name) replies. "You have to learn how to dance. It's a big part of your social status. I only hope that you'll get better by tonight's ballroom dance party." After the ball, after everyone left, and after bathing (your name) You escort Miss (your name) to her bedroom.

 **YOUR p.o.v:** Sebastian was so cool. (•/•) He's so elegant and talented. "Are you okay mistress? You pondering on something?", Sebastian says looking at you. " Oh, it's nothing! Sebastian ?"

"Yes my mistress?" *You walk up to Sebastian and put your hand on his pelvis.* "What are you doing my mistress?", embarrassed Sebastian says then towers over you with his hand on the hallway wall. *You look up and your eyes meet. Faces both really red. You stroke his, now hard, cock. Trying to act cool and calm Sebastian corners you, kneels down, and passionately kisses you on the lips, tongue and everything. Snapping to his senses he gets up and walks to his room with his heart beating like crazy. Leaving you to bathe and clothes yourself. So you take a shower and put on your oversized shirt.*

Meanwhile in Sebastian room, Sebastian tries to settle down his raging boner. He quickly takes his pants off and starts to jerk off. He pumps fast and faster until... "Ugh" he comes. Sebastian looks down only to find a still raging boner. *knock knock* Scared Sebastian replies as calmly as possible,"Who is it?" "It's me (your name). I came to see if you were okay." "I'M PERFECTLY FINE! NO NEED TO CHECK UP ON ME MY MISTRESS!", Sebastian exclaims hoping that would make you go away. [well that was calm and collected wasn't it (sarcasm)] But you go in anyway,and with a surprise you turn red faster then a flesh wound. [hi! editor here, I really couldn't of come up with something that gets red fast so... There you go] Sebastian, embarrassed, try's to cover up his "problem". You walk up to him and move his hands off of his boner. "No mistress, you shouldn't !, Sebastian says embarrassed. Not listening to a single word Sebastian just said, you smile and stroke Sebastian's hot throbbing boner. Clenching his teeth, tightening his fist, and bending over Sebastian tries to hold in his moans and groans. "Does it...feel good?", you said not looking at him at all. " y-y-yes my mistress.", Sebastian says under his heavy breathing. *Sebastian hand reaches up and fondles your breast* "Does _this_ feel good? My mistress." "Y-y" *Sebastian twists your nipple* "UUuuhhhhh!" *You groan. Embarrassed you cover your mouth with your free hand* "It's okay...I love the sound of your voice...Let me hear all your moans and groans...(your name)." [The other maids and butlers are all off cleaning up the mess from the party and preparing for tomorrow so no one can hear you] *You stroke faster and faster when suddenly he climaxes everywhere.* "My mistress! I have dirtied you. My apologizes I will run a bath as soon as I clean up everything here."

 **Chapter 4**

After Sebastian cleans up the mess, he escorts you to his bathroom and begins to strip you. "Sebastian, can you join me? After all, you got dirty too.", you asked with a smirk. "Very well my mistress." *Sebastian begins to strip his coat and shirt off revealing his rock-hard abs. You both enter the bathtub* "Sebastian?" "Yes, my lady?", Sebastian responses while scrubbing your back. "Your...groin?...It's still" "Yes, my lady... it's still aroused." "Does it... Hurt?" " It can't be helped. It's seems that it doesn't want to die down." Sebastian comes closer to your ear and whispers,"Maybe it's because you're here," *Embarrassed you turn around and grabbed his member.* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My lady, with you, I never know what's going to happen next!", Sebastian laughs with a big grin. *You let go of his groin and turn around so Sebastian can continue to wash your back* [Its weird you feel happy that you're this close to him yet you're mad at him because he teases you] *Sebastian finishes washing you up and gets dressed. Also, since he dirtied your usual baggy shirt pajamas, he lends you one of his collared button up shirt.* "Hey, Sebas- WOAH!" *Sebastian picks you up princess style and carries you to his bed. * "W-what are you doing Sebastian!?", you ask curiously. "Well my lady... _this_ is punishment." *Your face turns bright red as Sebastian lays on top of you, pinning you down by your arms, so you can't escape*[yes, they are going for it again even though they just showered] Sebastian leans in to your ear and whispers, "Enjoy." *You shiver with excitement and get aroused.* "(your name), your nipples are getting hard. Do you get aroused by these type of things? So naughty of you.", Sebastian teased. "You're the one to talk.", you say as you look away, red faced. "Well that's not nice my lady." *Sebastian guided your face back then kisses you on the lips. "Let's have some fun! Shall we?", Sebastian says biting his bottom lip. *Sebastian runs his hand down your torso, toying with your body.* "Give it to me.", you whisper. "Are you sure? It's your first time my lady." "Yes! Please!...Please stick your big penis in my dirty pussy!"My, my what a dirty mouth you have. Guess I'll have to punish you for that." *Sebastian slips on a condom* [Because yes, _I_ the editor will promote safe sex even though these characters are different ages but age doesn't matter!] "I'll go slow, okay?" "Okay, please... be gentle." *Sebastian slowly enters (your name). Always making sure if you're comfortable an not in pain* Once you were used to Sebastian, he starts to go faster.* "Faster, fuck me harder Sebastian !" *moans* *groans* "You feel great my lady! Your "hole" is so tight!" [yeah probably not the best thing to say, but what the heck! It always sounds better in your head anyways] *He pounds into you harder and harder till your mind goes fully blank. All you feel is complete pleasure from head to toes.* Then Sebastian fondles your boobs again. "No, don't stimulate them both at the same time!", you say while your back arched and your toes curled. Moaning and groaning Sebastian moans (your name)...you feel so good(your name)...*moan*...your pussy is so tight...(your name) *Sebastian pulled out and lays down. You get on top and ride him. You bounce up and down just like your boobs...when you're running.*[yes I know that was also not a good simile] *Finally he climaxes in you. You get off and pull off the condom. His penis is still standing but has seem to have gone down. You grab the boner and put it in your mouth while rubbing the rest. * "UUUUHHH (your name), my lady you don't... Have to do this for me." *You lick his cock while sucking on it. You take _it_ out so you can breath and start playing with the tip. You licked around it, suck it, tapped it and put it back into your mouth. This time deep throating it. Sebastian cums loads into your mouth. *cough cough* "Are you okay (your name)!?", Sebastian asks worried. "Yeah.", you respond smiling. "Here let me clean your face." *Sebastian get a handkerchief and wipes the cum off your face.* "Well I took care of your problem." *Sebastian looks down to see that his boner has been slain* "Thank you my majesty. Without your help I would have never solved this situation." "Your welcome... Sebby.", you smile as you lay down to fall asleep. "Sebby? Is that my new name?" *yawn* "Yeah", you respond as you fall sound asleep. "I like it!", says Sebby. Then he kisses you on your forehead and sleeps with you like you're his body pillow.

 **The End**


End file.
